User talk:Nasco
In reply to your note of the Cervidortals (or Cervidportals?) and Enchantments. P.S. If there is an easier way to reply to "talk pages", do let me know, still learning to use wikia xP Loving the information, it simply amaze me how much details you put into these things, surely show your effort! Love it! You had me at the enchanted bullet gun part, that was a spendid idea, defintely adding that to one of my future drawings! Also, the World Trees: From what I gather, I assume it's basically a gigantic, ages old tree that the Cervid dwell and/or worship? I'll look up some articles for it. All nicely done work, thanks for the note again! Concordia and the Boars Concordia You paint such a vivid image of the city with such rich details, I just had to try to draw the city now! xD Anyway, thanks for the details, I really do appreciate it. Just a few more questions: #Not really a question, more so to confirm my vision for the city: The roots are big enough to be attached to the ground and still reach canopy-level, right? Just wanna make sure, because I was a bit confused there. The Boars, another Revision :P Thanks for replying me regarding the Boars. I planned to do a third revisions (More frustrations and crumpled papers to follow! xD). This, along with a few pics of enchantments, airships, enchanted firearm (I dubbed the Fireburst Rifle as a temporary name), and maybe even a basic image of Concordia. Gaah, the image of Concordia, so beautiful! The challenge lies in putting it on paper! P.S. I live in Central Time Zone, not sure if that is a problem regarding the tildes signature :3 QuirkyWallace 02:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Engems: Aerodetector I have require an interest towards the use of the air engems as a form of "detector", like sonar as describe in your Enchantment Gems article. I had gone ahead and draw out a basic sketch of what the "Aerodetector" (as I called it) looks like. I added the picture to the right. Aerodetector's Functionality and Design How the use of airflow to detect surrounding environments like sonar is a bit lost on me, but I look up a few things about aerodynamic. Basically, the engem (in this case a Quartz) can generate and manipulate the surrounding airflow, forming winds. The winds will continue to flow through and fill the space surrounding the user. In theory once the winds detected something, it will return to the location of the detector. The detector is based on compass and the native's Dreamcatcher (see here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamcatcher). The Quartz is located in the centre of the wing, unmovable. It provided the main function to generate winds (and re-calling them once they detected something). The ring is actually free to rotate, using the Quartz and the two balls you see as a source of axel. Once the winds return, in theory, the free-moving ring will point towards the location where the winds returned from. As you mentioned, the activation and use of engems by non-magic users required a ley trigger, I had yet to work out a design for non-magic users. This one is for the magic users. :P The Usage of Aerodetectors I had trouble thinking up of in what situation and environment would one require the use of aerial detection, based on my theory as to how the detector function, one would imagine the detector is somehwat useless in an open environment. So instead I envisioned the Aerodetectors to be something used by miners and others working subterranean, or even high up in the moutains. In the case of miners and subterranean workers, the use of Aerodetector could help navigate them back to safety in times of emergency (tunnel collapse, undergrounf fire, etc). In theory, the act of having winds "fill up" the surrounding area of the user would be perfect or at least suitable for an environment that is crampy, maze-like in nature. The winds would continue to surge through the subterranean networks: tunnels, caves, passages. Once it reached a much more open area, such as the exit or a much safer and secure area, the winds would be "call bacl" and return to the location of the detector. This is just my theory on how an Aerodetector works, if you already had an idea (even a comprehensive one), sorry. :P QuirkyWallace 22:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The Fox and the Hound Hey Hlissner! Just wanted to let you know that the Kitsune file is just about finished. However, I have some questions regarding the Aether Fox's arch nemesis, the Laelaps: What is it exactly? Is it a constellation beast? Is it a big dalmation or greyhound? Is it part dinosaur? Is it a void elemental? Or is it some combination of all the above? Because I can work with a white-bodied, half-dinosaur star dog made of void energy (that can also teleport) if necessary. I'm just really confused about the whole thing and I'm hoping you can clear things up for me before I screw something up. Dinodude0091 17:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ib'xian Empire and Nieghpon Hello, I'm currently concentrating on the Ibex for my few works coming up, and I just got a few questions regarding the Ib'xian Empire and the Nieghpon. Foal Chi Minh City I'm working on a drawing of the capital of Ib'xian Empire, the Foal Chi Minh City (the name, lol!). I pictured it as an over-industrialized, over-populated urban nightmare. In the centre sit what I'll call know the Downtown and the Palace. The Palace is immensive in size and can served as a fortified city within the city itself (Like the Forbidden City of China). It stood as the tallest structure in the city (and maybe even the entire Empire), an impressive and initimidating landmark that stood over the urban chaos below. The Palace is the residential place of Emperor Xi and his Advisors and house many government bodies. The idea of the Downtown is that it is the nicer district of the city, been so closed to the Palace. Think of the city as a circle, the closer you are to the center the nicer the city gets. At the edge of the city is where you'll find the masses of factories and ghettos. Crime rates also rise as you get closer to the edge of the city, as the Vanguards keep a strict enforcement on the laws the closer you are to Downtown. If you have any suggestions and ideas feel free to send me them. I can work with anything you got, if my vision does not fit yours notify me, I shall work on making sure it fits your universe. Nieghpon I noticed an island country to the east of Ib'xian Empire called the Nieghpon, and I'm just curious as to what lies there. One of my friend actually suggested (more so a joke) a race of sentient Pandas that act much like the Feudal Japan society (Samurai Panda, so tempting). Judging by the name I'm guessing it's populated by some Equine race, and is influenced by real life Japan. I'm just curious as to what is inside this island country, been so close to Ib'xian Empire. I understand if you can't reveal it just yet. Thanks for taking your time in reading and answering me, also for supporting me on dA :D QuirkyWallace 01:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC)